


Maybe This Is The Time

by MakeAStory



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, One of them is in love, Steve stays at home, bucky goes to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStory/pseuds/MakeAStory
Summary: Hello everyone!I wrote this while listening "Can't Help Falling In Love", by Michael Bublé. I suggest to read it while listening to it as well, but that's it, a recommendation. Also, maybe it's a little bit confusing 'cause I haven't specify who's talking; it could be Steve or Bucky, it's not important, you choose who you're reading. Anyway, enjoy yourselfs!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote this while listening "Can't Help Falling In Love", by Michael Bublé. I suggest to read it while listening to it as well, but that's it, a recommendation. Also, maybe it's a little bit confusing 'cause I haven't specify who's talking; it could be Steve or Bucky, it's not important, you choose who you're reading. Anyway, enjoy yourselfs!

Maybe it was the rain, pouring relentlessly, dripping the pavement until their shoes were no longer dry. Maybe it was the color of the sky, dark grey, nearly black, matching his own soul. Maybe it was the enviroment, a crowded train station, scene of never-ending good-bye hugs, of hopeless love kisses, of crying and begging.

He wanted that too. He wanted to be hugged and to hug. He wanted sweet nothings wishpered in his own ear and to mutter love words to him. He wanted to kiss him so badly, to be kissed by him that he nearly forgot where he was, who they were, what they couldn't be, and grabbed him right then and there, to smash their mouthes together, to tell him he loved him and he'd never stop doing it.

They had been trough a lot, they had suffered for so long that now, it seemed unfair that they had to part ways. He strongly believed they were born to be together, to kiss goodnight every day, and enjoy each other in the moonlight. They belonged to each other; he belonged to him. He felt his body was no longer his, his emotions were no longer his, his heart was no longer his.

He looked at the rest, at the people around them and questioned himself if they felt the same way. Did they felt as if someone was tearing off their own soul? Smashing all their bottled love in front of them, just to see how the tears dropped one by one, gently hitting the floor?

He should had been stronger, braver. He should had said something, he should had shouted how much he loved him. He should had kissed him the night before and told him despite the distance, he'd wait for him; that the next time seeing each other, he would drop to his knees and asked him marriage, even if it was illegal. Nobody had to know. It would be their little secret.

He wasn't. He spent his life calling him "best friend". He spent his life smiling at him like he was the sun when he wasn't looking. He spent his life prying for his love. He spent the night before watching him sleep, squirming and breathing heavily. At least, he was calling him.

They looked at each other and smiled. He opened his arms and sighed when their bodies touched. He breathed his scent, tightened his grip to feel his curves, petted his hair; he learned how his body was for the solitude, to have something to cling to in the cold nights.

-We'll see each other again -they promised.

-Next time we'll be both in the war -they agreed.

_Next time I'll tell you how much I love you. I'll kiss you until there's no longer air in my lungs. I'll make love to you like it's my last day on the Earth. We'll return, my love, and I'll make you the happiest man alive. If you want me. If you let me._

They hugged one last time, they swallowed their tears and smiled through the pain. They squeezed their hands until it was no longer possible; until the train started moving. They watched each other getting smaller and smaller, until they were no longer visible, until there was nothing else to see.

His love remained intact, strong, powerful. It was always there, guiding him through the dark and the light, through the day and the night. Guiding him through his life until they saw each other again. And even then, even if he didn't find the strength to say "I Love You" with words, the feeling remained there, fixed to his soul.

They didn't have the time; they didn't have their life. They didn't have the happines he dreamed back then, in the train station, while hugging him to death. Death, that's it. The war, the death, the guilt and the oblivion distanced them. They didn't have their chance back then. But now... Now they're together again. Their hands are touching again, their knees are pressed together. The flutter is strong, so strong that his heart seems ready to burst out of his ribcage, ready to offer himself to him. He feels "LOVE" written all over his face, his hands, his legs. He watches him while he sleeps, pressed against his own body, sharing their heat. And maybe, mabe this is the time, he thoughts. Maybe the suffering, the pain, the tears had a purpouse. Maybe they were born to wait for the perfect moment for them.

_Maybe this is the time, honey. Maybe when you wake up I can finally tell you how much I love you. How much I've loved you._


End file.
